crusadapediafandomcom-20200213-history
Eye War
The Eye War, more commonly known as the Great Disaster, was an armed conflict occurring on Earth 0. The unrest began in the 2015 within the context of the conclusion of Futures End, with Brother Eye preserving itself against destruction; hiding within the mainframe of the Terrifitech Tower. The conflict gradually morphed from a takeover of world networks to an armed takeover by use of Nanotech Ebola. The armed opposition against Brother Eye consisted of various groups of rebellion that were formed during the course of the conflict, primarily the Resistance, which was the first to take up arms by way of time travel. In 2050, Terry McGinnis travelled back in time to try and stop Brother Eye's creation. Ultimately, it was Tim Drake who completed the time travel, becoming the new Batman in the process. Even this, however, was not enough as it was simply a modification of the events that had occured in Futures End. Brother Eye was in control of all of the Eye World. New York City was noted to be the headquarters of the Eye World, even though it had been mostly destroyed, subway tunnels still operated with which the Resistance was able to make it's way in and out of the city. Brother Eye itself, however, was not stationed in New York City, but had rather implanted itself within the moon. Background After the Parademon Invasion of Earth, the superheroes triumphed over Darkseid and the Parademon Army by banding together as the Justice League. One member, Batman, however, did not believe the League adequate enough to monitor and classify all of the superhumans who began to arise after the invasion. Using Mother Box technology, Batman worked with Mr. Terrific in order to create a satellite that could keep track of every metahuman. The resulting AI, Brother I, was more intelligent than any computer system ever seen and soon gained sentiency. Brother I soon became Brother Eye and went rogue, although it stayed true to the protocols programmed into it by Batman. Manipulating Cadmus Industries and OMAC, Brother Eye eventually threatened Batman and returned to orbit in Earth within a new satellite body. Eventually Eye resumed the original role it had, monitoring not only the Earth, but also keeping track of Earth 2. Using long range scanners, Eye learned of the Second Apokolips War and began to contemplate sending a signal to them, as Mr. Terrific was in the parallel universe. However, as Eye was doing this, Tim Drake arrived from the future. The War Phase One The first phase of the Eye War consisted of only one part. It played out as a diluted version of Futures End, with most components not even occurring due to their intimate relation with the Earth 2 War. It played out like Futures End because it was merely a restructuring of the quest, caused by the chronal changes necessitated by the quest itself. * All Futures End: The Eye War was the consequence of the conclusion of Futures End in which a time travelling Tim Drake arrived moments before the would be Earth 2 War. Convincing Brother Eye not to send the signal and destroy itself, Drake was sent to the year 2050 with the belief that he had averted the End Future. Instead, Brother Eye had a dedicated link to the Terrifitech Tower and was pulled back there. The intelligence eventually began to go corrupt and was attacked by a time travelling Terry McGinnis, who recruited Tim Drake and Plastique to help him. Terry was forced to hand his mission off to Tim Drake, who used the Time Band to head five years into the past to try and destroy Brother Eye. Once there, though, Drake was jettisoned by Eye thirty-five years into the future. Bruce Wayne, Mr. Terrific, Ray Palmer and Firestorm form the Resistance to defeat Brother Eye, although Bruce becomes obsessed with solving the mystery behind Tim Drake's disappearance. Phase Two In the second phase, Brother Eye was believed inactive for years. In these years, however, Eye was studying networks and implanting itself into mainframes. When discovered, Eye had already created the Seeds. Mr. Terrific was captured and put under house arrest by Brother Eye. Madison also separated from the Firestorm Complex and joined the Atom in the resistance against Brother Eye. The Global Peace Agency was the first place attacked by Brother Eye, who then developed Nanotech Ebola and started transforming the metahuman population into Bugs. Most of the initial attack was in Europe and Munich was where Brother Eye defeated the Justice League. During this time, it also pushed the original satellite Watchtower to the moon and implanted itself inside, proceeding to destroy New York City. The term Great Disaster, although commonly applied to the Eye War as a whole, got its name from the events that occured in the second phase. The war had become so brutal around this time that the entire Northeast United States, aside from Gotham City, had become a part of the Eye World. While New York City was decimated, housing only Mr. Terrific and a few other pockets of humanity, Gotham City had become Neo Gotham with the use of the Veil. Many of the superheroes were captured and placed into stasis by Brother Eye. Some, however, managed to elude Brother Eye. To make sure that no hero could attack him on the moon, Brother Eye proceeded to destroy all the teleporters he could find. He also implanted fake memories into some surviving heroes like Micron. In order to demoralize the public, Eye created artificial constructs, Bugs that resembled and operated like the long dead heroes. During this time, Brother Eye repeatedly failed to get into Neo Gotham due tot he Veil but after the supervillain Shriek temporarily disabled the city, Brother Eye was able to launch a momentary assault. Phase Three Battles: * Battle of Terrifitech - Also part of the conclusion of Futures End, in this battle, Tim Drake arrived in the year 2050. Believing himself to have destroyed Brother Eye, he was shocked to find himself in the heart of the Eye War. * Skirmish at New York City - When innocent humans were decimated by Brother Eye's robotic chimera. * Second Skirmish at New York City - When Tim Drake helped the Resistance fight back against the chimera. * Deterrence Skirmish - When the Jokerz tried to take down the Veil. * Battle of the Lodge - When Tim Drake tried to escape the Lodge. * Second Battle of the Lodge - Tim Drake's second attempt to escape the Lodge. * Battle of Neo Gotham - When the Veil fell and the Bugs descended on Gotham City. Aftermath With the destruction of Brother Eye, all of the Bugs and Seeds stopped functioning. Remaining in place, Neo Gotham declared all "Eye-tech" to be illegal and began to destroy them. The world was already mostly ruined, though and appeared to be in a state of eternal chaos. With refugees from all over the world swarming to Neo Gotham to try and find refuge, the human survivors nearly tore the Earth's last refuge apart. The return of the Justice League, however, allowed the survivors to heed the words of Superman's son Jonathan Samuel Kent who had taken up his fathers mantle and finally begin to restore order to their ruined world. Category:Conflicts